Daisuki Yuuma-sensei!
by Son-Niroku
Summary: Inori Aizawa (IA), adalah gadis yang sangat tsundere. Ia mungkin murid yang kasar terhadap guru-gurunya, tetapi ia adalah murid yang sangat teladan dan disegani staff, teman, serta guru-guru di sekolah. Tapi, Inori selalu diganggu dan dijahili Yuuma—guru Inori yang masih muda. Apakah ada maksud terselubung? [Main Pair IAxYuuma] /bangkitdarihiatus,tapingegantugincerita(?)/ RnR 8'D


**Hoo-hoo,Pinkurii datang lagi ke fanficworld setelah beberapa bulan nggak update (bisa dibilang hiatus) garagara ada rasa males =w=v /kemudiandibantairamerame/**

**Gomen btw fanfic Between Friends, Assistants, and Neighbors masih ngegantung belum dilanjutin ewe**

**Saya masih terlalu bingung sama jalan ceritanya ewe /KANELUAUTHORNYAGEBLEK**

**Gomen dulu lah :'v**

**Dan di sela-sela kehiatusan saya, saya malah bikin fanfic baru.. Judulnya? Ya ini ewe**

**Dan betewe lagi, main pairing disini ****IA x Yuuma**** eqe**

**Cuman disini nama IA saya jadikan akronim, dan kepanjangannya "Inori ****Aizawa****". Got it? Marga-nya Aizawa karena entah kenapa saya suka sama mangaka Aikawa Saki ewe #SeemsAlasanNggakNyambung**

**Oke maaf menyita waktu yang lama, langsung go to the Disclaimers sajo yo \n_n/**

**.**

**.**

*** Disclaimer : Vocaloid Yamaha Corp. Dsb (yang penting bukan punya daku dan bukan punya orang-orangan sawah (?) 8D)**

*** Author : PinKurii/Sonia/Usui (entah kenapa bangga banget dipanggil Usui /?)**

*** Warning : Typo, typo, typo, bahasa ke-tsundere-annya kurang memuaskan /maksudloapa/, garing, gaje, alur-nya agak ngebingungin, Yuuma-nya udah tua(?) /heh**

*** Tambahan : Disini IA namanya Inori Aizawa. Ok bye- /gampar**

**LANGSUNG GOOOOOO =3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Kawaii no Inori! /entahkenapaberasapedo-**

**NORMAL POV**

"Wah, itu kan Aizawa-san!"

"Benar! Dia memang terlihat imut!"

"Waah.. Aku ingin mempunyai _imouto_ seperti dia.."

Bisikkan itu mengganggu seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna _light blonde_, kemudian ia menghentakkan kaki kanannya, dan berseru, "JANGAN SEBUT AKU 'IMUUUUUT'!"

* * *

Singkat cerita, gadis itu bernama Inori Aizawa. Dia terkenal imut, namun sangat Tsundere. Ia dikagumi para warga sekolah, termasuk guru dan staff SMA Higashi. Baik hati? Mungkin saja, karena tak ada yang bisa menebak dibalik sikap sang gadis ini.

"Icchan, kau cemberut lagi. Kenapa? Dibilang imut lagi?" tegur teman Inori, Gumi Megupo, atau bisa dibilang teman dekat.

"Gumi-chan, aku benar benar muak dikatai imut. Apa yang imut dariku? Jangan mentang mentang penampilanku seperti bocah, mereka seenak jidat mengataiku imut. Huh," Inori menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal. Gumi tertawa kecil.

"Ya ampun, Icchan, kau itu benat benar tidak sadar ya? Justru sikapmu itu yang membuatmu terlihat imut!" Gumi mencubit pipi Inori, Inori hanya dapat mengerang kesakitan. "_Ittai na, _Gumi!"

Kemudian, bel berbunyi, dan datanglah seorang wanita dengan membawa sebuah buku. Ketua kelas dengan sigap menyiapkan para murid. Setelah selesai, wanita yang ternyata guru itu, berujar "_Saa,_ kita mulai pelajarannya."

* * *

Inori sering menguap pagi ini. Ia terlalu asik bermain game, sampai-sampai ia tidur pukul 3 pagi.

Setelah pelajaran pertama selesai, saatnya pergantian jam. Dengan wajah terkantuk-kantuk, Inori mulai memejamkan matanya dan...

"AIZAWA-SAN!"

**DEG!**

Secara refleks, Inori membuka matanya dengan kaget bin hampir jantungan. "A-Ada apa, s-s-sensei?" Inori masih terkejut.

"Hanya kau yang tidur dari jam ke jam. Kau pikir kau sudah tidur berapa jam, hah!?" seru guru tersebut.

"Apa?! Memangnya sudah berapa jam?!" Inori terbelalak.

"SATU JAM DUA PULUH MENIT LEBIH EMPAT DETIK!" Guru itu memberitahu Inori dengan detail. Inori memiringkan kepala. "Eh.. Terlalu detail..."

"KAU! BERDIRI DI DEPAN!" Guru yang galaknya ababil bin minta ampun(?) itu menunjuk pintu kelas. Inori menggembungkan pipinya. "Nggak mau!" serunya.

"Berani sekali menentang gurumu! Kau itu seorang murid, tapi hormatilah gurumu!"

"Kau juga berani beraninya membentakku! Apa _sensei _mau bertanggung jawab jika aku jantungan, hah?!"

"Inori Aizawa! Kau akan mendapat hukuman!" seru guru tersebut dengan jengkelnya.

"NGGAK PEDULI!" Inori menghantamkan tangannya ke mejanya, sehingga semua murid /kecuali Inori/ refleks kaget.

**GRAAAK**

"Sudahlah Yoru-_sensei_. Percuma saja berbicara dengan gadis macam dia." Celetuk seorang guru, yang tiba tiba membuka pintu kelas.

"Kyaaa! Yuuma-sensei!" seru para gadis di kelas 1-D, seperti berfangirling ria. Tetapi, Inori tidak. "Tch, mau apa kau, huh?" Inori menatap Yuuma dengan tajam.

"_Warui_, tapi sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa menanganimu, ya? Kalau guru sudah berkata 'hukum', maka kamu patut dihukum. Mengerti?" Yuuma mencoba tersenyum, tapi tetap saja Inori kebal.

"Tidak." Inori menggeram. "Aku tidak akan mengerti, dan aku tak akan mengerti akan hal itu, untuk selamanya."

Sorot mata Inori yang kian bertambah tajam, membuat guru−atau kita panggil dia Yoru-sensei, mengalah. "Baiklah. Untuk hari ini, kau bebas, Aizawa-san. Tetapi lain kali, kau harus patuh!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa." Inori duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang. Yuuma-sensei yang melihat itu, hanya tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, berjuanglah, **Nona Kawaii**." Ia-pun segera menutup pintu kelas. Inori kembali menggeram, dan kemudian ia membuka pintu kelas dengan kasarnya,

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NONA KAWAII, DASAR KAU GURU PALING BAKA !"

Yuuma-sensei hanya dapat tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

* * *

"Nee Icchan,hari ini kamu bawaannya marah terus. Ada apa?" tanya Gumi ketika istirahat makan siang (mereka makan siang di bawah pohon belakang sekolah).

"Entahlah. Guru memang menyebalkan, tch." Inori mendecak kesal, dan melahap makanannya dengan tergesa gesa.

"Hm... Kenapa ya..? Padahal kamu sudah bersikap seperti itu, tapi hanya Yoru-sensei dan Yuuma-sensei yang tidak menyukaimu. Sedangkan guru dan staff serta murid lain, menyukaimu." Gumi bergumam demikian. Inori hanya dapat menguyah makanannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Oh. Mungkin karena kau peringkat satu dan orang yang bisa membawa nama sekolah kita ini membaik!"

Inori menghentikan kunyahannya. Kemudian mencoba menelan dengan perlahan lahan. "Ha?" kata itu terlontar setelah Inori menelan makanannya. "Iya. Di bidang apapun, kau selalu _perfect_!" Gumi menunjukkan ibu jarinya, dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Cih. Aku tidak suka itu." Inori meminum jus kotak miliknya.

"Oh ya? Kukira kau menyukai itu, karena selalu _perfect_, seperti yang dikatakan Megupo-san." Terdengar suara seseorang yang berada tepat di belakang pohon. Inori terkejut, kemudian menyemburkan minumannya.

"K-Kau,... Mau apa kesini, hah?!" Inori menatap orang itu dengan tajam. Orang itu? Orang itu adalah, Yuuma-sensei. Baiklah, sedikit cerita mengenai Yuuma-sensei.

Yuuma-sensei adalah guru termuda di sekolah ini. Sembari melanjutkan kuliahnya, ia bekerja sebagai guru dengan mata pelajaran Matematika, pelajaran yang cukup dibenci oleh Inori, meskipun nilai Inori di mapel Matematika sangatlah bagus. Umurnya? 21 tahun. Cukup muda, kan?

Sekian untuk informasi dadakan untuk Yuuma-sensei, mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

"Mau apa kesini? Ini kan tempat umum. Wajar saja kalau aku boleh ke sini." Sahut Yuuma-sensei−atau kita panggil dia Yuuma saja karena masih muda− dengan terkekeh.

"Tapi kan nggak masuk akal juga kalau aku bertemu kau disini!" Inori mengelak.

"Hm? Tidak masuk kenapa?"

"Rasanya kau kayak _Stalker_!"

"Hmph, **Nona Kawaii **ini memang suka berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, ya." Yuuma tertawa kecil. Spontan saja Inori jengkel.

"Jangan panggil aku Nona Kawaii, dasar Guru Bodoh!" Inori melemparkan kotak bekalnya yang sudah kosong. Kemudian, Inori beranjak pergi. "Gumi, ayo pergi dari sini."

"E-Eh, tapi Icchan..." Gumi kalang kabut membawa kotak bekalnya.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku muak melihat guru bodoh itu disini. Tapi kalau kamu ingin melanjutkan makanmu disini, baiklah, aku akan kembali sendiri." Inori mulai berjalan memasuki gedung.

"Icchan...?" Gumi memiringkan kepalanya. Yuuma kembali tertawa kecil. "_Mattaku_, apakah begitu caranya menyapa guru?" Gumam Yuuma.

"_Anou, _sensei. Maaf agak menyinggung, tapi, kenapa sensei selalu mengikuti Icchan?" tanya Gumi secara absurd, baginya.

"Hm? Mengikuti? Tidak, aku tidak mengikutinya. Aku hanya mendapat perintah untuk memperhatikan tingkah lakunya." Jawab Yuuma dengan tenang.

"Eh? Perintah? Dari siapa?"

"Rahasia." Yuuma-pun meninggalkan Gumi. "Megupo-san, tolong bawa kembali kotak bekal Aizawa-san." Ujarnya sembari berjalan.

"Ah, _hai'_..." Gumi hanya dapat memandang punggung senseinya dengan wajah heran.

* * *

"Cih, dasar guru bodoh. Entah kenapa aku semakin membencinya." Umpat Inori dengan _dark aura_.

"Ah, kebetulan Aizawa-san." Inori menengok kebelakang, didapatinya ia sedang diajak bicara oleh seorang guru. "Boleh minta bantuanmu?"

Dengan senang hati, Inori mau membantu. "Tolong sampaikan kertas ini ke Yuuma-sensei." Ujar guru itu dengan tersenyum memohon(?).

Inori ber_sweatdrop_ ria. "Huh? Guru bodoh itu? Maaf sensei, tapi, aku sedang tidak mau melihat wajahnya."

"Ayolah Aizawa-san... Aku buru buru sekali... Ah, nanti kan aku pergi keluar kota, nanti Aizawa-san akan dapat oleh oleh deh!" pinta guru itu dengan agak memaksa.

"Hm... B-Baik..lah..." Dengan agak berat hati, Inori bersedia. "_Arigatou, _Aizawa-san! Aku janji!" Guru itu dengan sekejap mata meninggalkan Inori. Inori...membatu...

"_Kenapa tadi aku menerimanya? Ugh, guru tadi menawariku oleh oleh sih... huh, apa boleh buat..._" Inori menghela nafas berat, kemudian berjalan mencari Yuuma.

"A-anou, Yuuma-sensei.." terdengar suara seorang gadis ketika Inori berada di persimpangan lorong. Inori-pun mengintip, dan benar saja, Yuuma sedang bersama seorang gadis.

"Hm? Ada apa Kasane-san?" tanya Yuuma dengan muka sok _innocent _(bagi Inori).

"Etto... A-Aku, su-su-suka sensei!" seru gadis yang bernama lengkap Teto Kasane, dengan malu-malu. Inori semakin penasaran.

"Terima kasih telah menyukaiku, Kasane-san. Aku-pun menyukaimu." Yuuma kembali tersenyum. Teto menengadah, seakan ia merasa ia mendapat sebuah harapan.

"B-B-Bolehkan, ettou... Aku menjadi pa-pacarmu... sensei?" tanya Teto dengan gugup. Lagi lagi Yuuma tersenyum. Kemudian, ia menepuk kepala Teto dengan pelan.

"Maaf, tapi kalau tentang pacaran, aku minta maaf sekali. Aku masih terfokus dan sibuk dengan tugasku menjadi seorang guru. Lagipula, kamu adalah muridku. Sekali lagi, maaf, Kasane-san." Yuuma tidaklah tersenyum.

Teto merengut. Sepertinya ia tidak terima. Namun apa daya, kedudukannya membuatnya sedikit tersadar. "O-Oh begitu... Terima kasih, sensei." Teto tersenyum kecut. Kemudian meninggalkan Yuuma.

"Hmph, dasar. Semua gadis di sini memang sama. Yah, kecuali si **Nona Kawaii** itu sih." Gumam Yuuma dengan sedikit tertawa. "Benar 'kan, **Nona Kawaii**?" Yuuma melirik Inori yang sedang mengintipnya. Sepertinya Inori tertangkap basah.

"A-Apa sih, dasar guru bodoh!" Inori mengelak. Yuuma tersenyum jahil. "Heem, kenapa kau disana, Nona Kawaii? Sedang mencariku, ya?"

"U-Um.. Iya sih. Tapi jangan ge-er dulu, Guru Bodoh! Aku Cuma mau menyampaikan ini dari Oda-sensei!" Inori mendekati Yuuma, lalu menyerahkan kertas itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Kemudian, Inori kembali ke tempatnya tadi ketika sedang mengintai Yuuma.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Aku ini gurumu tau." Yuuma tersenyum kecut. Inori menjulurkan lidah, "Masa bodo! Ini salahmu kenapa kamu menjadi Guru Bodoh!"

"Kalau aku Guru Bodoh, mengapa aku bisa di sini? Mengapa dalam usia muda aku bisa menjadi gurumu, hm?" Sang guru-pun menjawabnya dengan tersenyum jahil. Inori menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Aku tidak menganggapmu muda, Dasar Guru Bodoh!" Sekali lagi, Inori menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian ia berbalik arah dan berlari. Yuuma tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, Nona Kawaii memang benar benar beda..."

* * *

"Dasar guru bodoh bodoh bodoh! Ck, bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke sini?! Apa ia memang benar benar jenius?" gerutu Inori ketika berjalan.

"Icchan! _Matte yo!_" panggil Gumi dari kejauhan. Inori-pun berhenti melangkah, dan menunggu Gumi menyusulnya.

"K-kau..hosh.. Da-darimana, kau?!" Gumi-pun perlahan lahan mengatur nafasnya yang kembang kempis. Inori menggaruk garuk kepalanya dengan _innocent face_. "Tehe, _gomen gomen_. Habisnya, aku sebal begitu melihat wajah Guru Bodoh itu."

"Guru Bodoh? Apa yang kau maksud itu Yuuma-sensei?"

"Yup. Entah mengapa, aku membencinya." Inori menggembungkan sebelah pipinya (lagi). Gumi menahan tawanya, tapi tetap saja ia melepaskan tawanya.

"Ha? Kau kenapa, Gumi?" Inori menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ha-Ha-Hahahaha, Habis, kau itu memang tidak peka, ya! Hahaha,"

"Peka? Maksudmu?"

"Su-Sudahlah, pfft, aku sudah lelah dengan tertawa, hahahaha,"

"_Are_? Aneh sekali kau."

* * *

Sebenarnya, ada satu rahasia yang di miliki Inori. Hanya Inori, keluarganya, serta teman dekatnya-lah yang tahu. Kalau kuceritakan, mungkin para readers juga termasuk daftar orang yang mengetahui rahasia Inori.

Sepulang sekolah, Inori langsung berganti pakaian, dan menuju stasiun. Kemudian, Inori menuju sebuah restoran yang jauh dari rumahnya. Kira kira 9 km lebih ada.

Untuk apa Inori kemari?

Bekerja.

Inori butuh uang tambahan untuk biaya kesehariannya, meskipun Inori sudah mencoba menghemat sehemat-hematnya. Di sini, Inori bekerja sebagai penyanyi. Pelayan? Mana sudi Inori bekerja sebagai pelayan. Mungkin saja para tamu akan takut dan melaporkan kepada pemilik restoran, dan Inori akan dipecat. Tentu saja karena sikap Inori yang tsundere bin kasarnya minta ampun.

Menjadi seorang penyanyi restoran? Tidak buruk juga. Hanya menyanyi, tidak buruk 'kan?

"Yo, Inori-chan." Panggil majaner restoran, Momo Momone-san. "_Hai'_?" Inori menengok ke arah Momo.

"Ini daftar lagu yang akan kamu nyanyikan. Tapi, kalau ada yang _request_, kamu penuhi saja _request_-nya. Ya seperti biasanya saja." Momo tersenyum sembari memberikan selembar kertas. Inori mengangguk pelan. "Tenang saja, aku sudah cukup hafal lagu-lagu ini."

"Baguslah. Sebentar lagi Miku-san akan istirahat. Jadi bersiaplah." Momo meninggalkan Inori. Inori menghela nafas. "Yup!" Ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Oh, rupanya kau, Aizawa-san." Ucap seseorang mengagetkan, begitupun Inori. "Lu-Luki-kun?!"

"Hn? Mengapa kau sekaget itu?" Lelaki itu, Luki Megurine, terheran. Inori menggeleng seperti orang dugem. "Ti-Tidak!"

"Baguslah. Baiklah, aku kerja dulu." Luki melambaikan tangannya. Inori menahan malu-nya. Tahukah kamu? Orang yang disukai Inori adalah... jengjengjeng~ Luki!

"Ah, Ino-tan. Giliranmu." Miku, wanita yang lebih dewasa dari Inori yang juga merupakan penyanyi di restoran, masuk ke ruang staff. "Ah, baik Miku-san!" Inori segera keluar, dan duduk di bangku penyanyi.

Yang mengiringi Inori menyanyi adalah Mikuo Hatsune. Inori menarik nafas dan mulai bernyanyi,

_Memagurushiku mo nai_

_Son'na mainichi o_

_Tadayou yō ni nando mo seki ni suwatte_

_`Saa, dō ka na? Kimi wa.'_

_Mata tamesu yō ni_

_Sūji no nai kyōkasho ga nanika o itta_

_Aah~_

_Dekibaenara soreha_

_Ma~a, yoi hōdarou._

_Sanketa manten No saiseiji o moratte_

_Tonari no sekide wa_

_Terewarainagara_

_Keta no hikui tensū no kimi ga seki ni tsuita_

_Mado no soto, motomenai no wa_

_Kotae ga sugu ukande shimaukara_

_`Sore ja hora, tsumanai yo' to_

_Kimi wa itsumo tanoshi-sōda_

_Kore ijō kietai kokoro ni furenaide_

_Kyō mo chikyū nante dokoni mo mienai yo_

_Naridashita arāmu ni_

_Hitori `tsumetai yatsuda na' to, katarikake teru_

_Imasara fushigi-sō ni kotae o awasete mo_

_Nande ka subete wakari kitte shimaukara_

_`Kono mama shin datte Darekaga kawari ni narukara' to_

_Tsubuyaku koto mo, bakarashī yo_

[Toumei Answer - IA]

Inori melirik sedikit ke arah Luki. Luki yang tampan dan gagah, membuat jantung Inori berdegup kencang. Meskipun lagu yang ia nyanyikan mungkin tergolong lagu galau, tetapi hatinya tidak.

Inori kembali melirik Luki, kemudian melirik pelanggan yang dilayani Luki. Seorang lelaki gagah berambut agak ke merah muda-han, membuat Inori berpikir sejenak. '_Sepertinya aku mengenali warna rambut itu..._' batin Inori ragu.

Pelanggan itu menatap wajah Inori, kemudian tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya, seraya mengucapkan 'Hai, **Nona Kawaii**'

**GLEK!**

"K-KAU?! GURU BODOH?!_**NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**_—" Suara melengking dari _mic _yang dipegang Inori, melejit, membuat seluruh pelanggan menutup telinganya sendiri-sendiri.

"Inori-san!" Mikuo yang berada dibelakangnya protes. Inori masih agak syok, kemudian, ia melanjutkan lagu yang ia nyanyikan agar ia tetap fokus.

Suasana kembali damai. Walaupun ketika Inori menyanyi, sang Guru Freak—Yuuma (bagi Inori)—terus menatap Inori.

"—_Boku wa ashita mo, wasurenai yo_." Inori mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Yuuma dengan tenangnya masih memandangi Inori. Ya, Inori terganggu. Ingin sekali Inori menonjok wajahnya yang _innocent _itu. Tetapi, ia tahan. Ia masih bekerja.

"Nona, bolehkah aku _request_?" sebuah angkatan tangan dari pelanggan. Pelanggan itu adalah pelanggan yang sangat Inori benci. Ya, **Yuuma**.

Inori mencoba bersikap tenang. "Boleh. Mau _request _apa, **Tuan**?" sebuah kata penekanan disela sela katanya, membuat Yuuma tersenyum kecil. "Bisakah aku menyanyi sendiri?"

Inori cengo. "O-Oh, Tuan ingin menyanyi? Boleh saja..." Yuuma-pun berdiri dari bangkunya, kemudian menuju tempat dimana Inori bernyanyi tadi.

"Maaf, tolong iringi aku dengan lagu—"

Inori turun dari sana, kemudian duduk di kursi dekat ruang staff. Yuuma menarik nafas, kemudian bernyanyi.

_Kimi e no ai o tsudzutta poemu o  
Okuri tsudzukete juugo-nen  
Henji wa mada konai  
Henji wa mada konai_

_Ichi-nen-me ga mushara datta  
Mainichi mainichi kakasazu kaita  
Shitsuyou ni kitte o nameta  
Kimi ni todoke boku no kokoro_

_Ni-nen-me mo mushara datta  
Ie ga moete mo kidzukanu hodo  
Fuku ga shita kara moeteiki  
Kidzukeba eri shika nokottenai_

'_Lu-Lumayan juga suaranya..._' Inori terkesima. Kemudian, ia menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. '_Tidak! Tidak! Jangan merasa kagum pada guru bodoh itu!_' batinnya memaksa. Sesekali, Yuuma melirik Inori. Ketika Yuuma menyadari bahwa Inori sedang salting /mungkin?/, Yuuma tertawa cekikikan didalam hatinya.

_Kimi e no ai o tsudzutta poemu o  
Okuri tsudzukete juugo-nen  
Henji wa mada konai  
Henji wa mada konai_

_Go-nen-me ni wa puro poemaa da  
F1-sou ni mochi ni uketa  
Dakedo boku wa ichizu dakara  
Hoka no ko wa hijiki ga haeta daikon ni mieru_

_Roku-nen-me ni karada o kowashita  
Sude ni poemu wa nisen o koeta  
Oreta koto nai hone ga nai  
Kowashiteinai naizou ga nai_

Inori terkesima lagi. Matanya menatap lembut wajah Yuuma yang sedang menyanyi. '_Oh tidak, jangan lagi!_' Inori mulai menampar pipi kanannya, kemudian mencubit pipi kirinya. Yuuma menyadarinya lagi, ia semakin tak menahan tawanya, meskipun ia sudah tertawa dalam hatinya.

_Kimi e no ai o tsudzutta poemu o  
Okuri tsudzukete juugo-nen  
Henji wa mada konai  
Henji wa mada konai_

_Kyuu-nen-me boku wa jiko ni atta  
Hidoku atama o utta rashii  
Jibun no namae mo wasureta boku datta ga  
Kimi ga suki na koto dake wa oboeta_

_Juu-nen-me mo juuichi-nen-me mo  
Kioku wa modotte konakatta  
Soredemo kimi ga suki datta  
Tadatada henji ga hoshikatta_

"Are? Banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang..." Inori memalingkan pandangannya dari Yuuma. Kebanyakan dari pelanggan yang datang adalah perempuan. Apa karena nyanyian Yuuma? '_Tidak mungkin_.' Inori bergumam demikian.

Pelanggan yang datang semakin banyak. Inori agak mendengar sedikit percakapan mereka.

"Lihat cowok itu! Keren ya~ Suaranya juga~"

"Iya iya! Nggak nyangka kita bisa ketemu cowok se-keren dia! Kalau benar dia bekerja di sini, aku pasti akan kesini setiap hari!"

"Iya! Aku juga!"

Harapan Inori tidak terkabul. Ternyata, penarik perhatian para pelanggan kebanyakan karena Yuuma. "Cih." Inori mendecak kesal.

_Kimi e no ai o tsudzutta poemu o  
Kasane tsudzukeba itsuka todoku kana  
Kimi no datta heya ni  
Mainichi hourikonda_

_Kimi ga mou mienakutatte  
Aishi tsudzukete yarunda demo  
Mata aeru to omotta yo  
Kimi wa mata inakunatta_

_Kimi e no ai o tsudzutta poemu o  
Okuri tsudzukete juuroku-nen  
Henji wa mada konai  
Henji wa mada konai_

Yuuma mengakhiri nyanyiannya. Terdengar banyak sekali suara yang tak lain adalah _fangirling _dari para wanita. Yuuma membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Kemudian, Yuuma mendekati Inori yang masih duduk di dekat ruang staff.

"Bagaimana nyanyianku?" tanyanya

"Aku sebal dan ogah untuk mengatakannya, tapi dengan jujur, suaramu memang keren, **TUAN**." Inori tersenyum kecut.

"Begitukah? Terima kasih, **Nona Kawaii**. Kau memang jujur, ya? Hahaha." Para kumpulan wanita yang memusatkan perhatiannya ke Yuuma, sangat gempar melihat Yuuma tertawa.

"Urusi fans-mu dulu, dasar kau **Tuan Paling Bodoh**."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Mati saja sana." Inori berdiri dan membuka pintu ruang staff. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang ternyata berada dibalik pintu ruang staff itu.

"Inori-chan!" Momo dengan spontan meletakkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Inori. "Siapa lelaki barusan?!" Tanyanya dengan antusias.

"E-Eh, i-itu..." Inori gusar menjawabnya, ia memutarkan bola matanya seraya berpikir, '_Harus kujawab apa, nih?_'

"Saya. Saya yang barusan menyanyi, Nona." Yuuma menyela pembicaraan mereka. Mata Momo langsung _bling-bling_. Ditariknya pergelangan tangan Yuuma dengan cepat. Inori yang tangannya ditarik oleh Yuuma, langsung terbawa.

* * *

"Ma-Maaf tidak sopan..." Dengan pundung, Momo membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah tidak apa apa kok. Tenang saja. Aku memakluminya." Yuuma tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu?"

"Yuuma."

"Baiklah Yuuma-kun. Kau sudah mengerti keadaannya , bukan? Ketika kau bernyanyi, para tamu dengan antusias datang ke restoran ini. Mereka datang untuk melihatmu dan memesan makanan. Jadi, kau bisa kan?" Momo menggunakan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ agar Yuuma menerimanya.

"Menjadi penyanyi? Tidak masalah."

"Sebenarnya, aku mengharapkan lebih dari itu. E-Tunggu, tunggu, apa kau mau bekerja disini?"

"Hm... Sebenarnya, aku sudah bekerja menjadi guru. Tapi kalau ini kerja sampingan, akan kuusahakan."

"Benar juga, ya. A-Ah, kali ini aku tidak akan memaksamu! Apa kau mau kerja sampingan disini?"

"Hm..." Yuuma berpikir sebentar. Diliriknya Inori yang berada disebelahnya, dengan tampang kusut. '_Semoga saja ia tak menerimanya... Semoga saja ia tak menerimanya..._' Inori berharap demikian. Senyum licik terlihat dari bibir Yuuma.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum + tersenyum licik (?). '_WHUUUTTT?!_' Inori syok.

**TBC.**

***hening***

**Wwww masih sempatnya menyempilkan lirik lagu galau 8D**

**Oke maaf agak absoerd dan saya nggak tau kata-kata tsundere itu kayak gimana tapi pokoknya IA disini itu tsundere! /katakataloribetnyet**

**Yasudah daripada saya berbacot ria sana sini, **_**review please**_**? /pasang muka unyu/ /marimuntahtogether/**


End file.
